


You and me are like drugs and candy.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, KuroAka Week, M/M, Soulmates AU, i’m still bad at tagging sorry, kind of, strangers to enemies to friends to fuck buddies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Akaashi knew even before meeting them that his soulmate would be a pain in the ass.Kuroo knew even before meeting them that his soulmate would be a fun rival.It turned out they were both right.Or, well, to some extent.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 53
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent. 
> 
> Day 1 - Soulmates
> 
> This is a multi-chapter; the chapters are not independent and there will be 5 chapters for 5 days of the kuroaka week. Enjoy!

In a world where soulmates’ bonds were unique to each pair, Akaashi had always thought he had gotten the most boring one. He wasn’t to blame, his bound was nothing uncomfortable like Bokuto’s who saw the world without colors, or nothing too annoying like his parents’ who constantly had a song in their head. His was simple, uninteresting. He still didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed though. 

On his thirteen birthday, he woke up looking at the mirror, noticing a long dark mark on his neck. He didn’t remember how it got there, but too sleepy to care he gave up on cleaning it and just went to school with it. That was until his friends started gasping at him, pointing their fingers at his neck. He hadn’t understood until he came back home and his mother marveled at the fact that he probably had words from his soulmates marked permanently on his skin. 

_‘That’s some rude words for a pretty mouth like yours.’_

Akaashi could then affirm three things.

First, these words would either be his soulmate’s first or last words. Akaashi couldn’t see any point in having a random sentence his soulmate would say tattooed on his skin, so he came to that conclusion. And if these happened to be his soulmate’s first words, then Akaashi would make sure it would also be their last. 

The second affirmation was as simple as finding out that one plus one is equal to two: his soulmate was a pain in the ass. Normal strangers would never start a conversation like this, even less by insulting the person first thing. And Akaashi wouldn’t imagine it being their last words really - unless Akaashi himself would end up murdering them for putting such a long and rude sentence on his skin since the age of thirteen. 

And third, Akaashi really, really, _really,_ didn’t want to meet his soulmate at all. This simple mark made him lose faith in soulmates and humanity all together. 

“Akaashi! You could be a bit more excited!” Bokuto whined, looking up at him from where he was laying on Akaashi’s laps, his legs vertically leaning on the bus’ window. 

“I am excited,” Akaashi answered, voice empty of any enthusiasm. 

Bokuto groaned, “Come on, it’ll be fun. We’ll have a whole week of volleyball, and free food!” 

Akaashi hummed noncommittally, keeping his eyes closed, desperately trying to catch the two hours of sleep he got deprived of this morning. He actually was pretty excited for training camp. It was a nice way to break the routine, to play even more volleyball with cool teams, and spend nice moments with friends. He just wasn't as excited as Bokuto, and he was pretty sure no one on earth could be. 

“Plus, you’ll get to meet Kuroo! And we’ll also finally see his best friend, Kuroo’s been talking about him since the moment we met.” Akaashi knew Bokuto’s smile was radiant at that moment, as it always was when they talked about his friend. 

Akaashi had to refrain himself from scrunching up his nose; that was something he wasn’t looking forward to. The poor man had done nothing wrong - Akaashi hadn't even met Kuroo yet - but Bokuto’s daily rambling about him was enough to have a clear idea. And judging by Bokuto’s words, he was as catastrophic and stupid as Bokuto was. And Akaashi was exhausted enough taking care of his best friend, he didn’t need a second Bokuto to add to the mess. 

Still, Bokuto was eager and thrilled for them to meet, repeating since they started talking about training camp that ‘he couldn’t wait for his two best friends in the world to meet’. So Akaashi didn’t say anything, content enough to make his friend happy. 

“Oh! What if when they’d say the right colors, the colors would appear for me?” Bokuto asked suddenly, changing the subject.

If Akaashi hadn’t been used to it by now, he would have been lost. But unperturbed, he hummed, prompting Bokuto to develop his theory. It was something they never stopped talking about. At any hour of the day, sometimes even in the middle of another conversation, Bokuto would talk about his soulmate’s bond. They have been going back and forth for a year since they started hanging out now, about what kind of bond Bokuto had. 

“What if, when my soulmate will say ‘blue’ I’ll be able to see blue, and when they say ‘pink’ I’ll be able to see pink?” 

“That could work.” Akaashi said, cracking an eye open to see Bokuto’s hopeful smile. “But you’d just have to wait for them to say one color, and then you could both just say the primary colors for you two to finally be able to see them.” 

Bokuto pouted, visibly not pleased. “Akaashi, that’s not romantic.” 

He shrugs, closing back his eyes even if he stopped searching for sleep a few moments ago. “Life isn’t a romance, Bokuto-san.” 

Despite it being his own words, Akaashi had no idea how much truth they held. 

Akaashi was struggling with his sports bag, trying to get it out of the bus slightly annoyed by Bokuto nudging his arms every two seconds, pleading him to ‘hurry up before he misses his opportunity to see his best bro’ when a shout echoed in the entire street. 

Bokuto immediately turned on his heel and his attention on Akaashi dissolved in a matter of seconds as he screamed back, running towards the building with his bag sliding between his legs, making him stumble more often than once. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind one bit as he collapsed against a tall frame, both screaming loud ‘bro’ and ‘missed you’.

Akaashi sighed, unable to keep his frown off his face. He had to wake up two hours early, go through hours of road with an excited Bokuto _and_ his headache; he really couldn’t bear with the two of them right now. He quickly noticed a small man next to Bokuto’s friend, scrunching up his nose at them. Akaashi hoped he would find an ally in the little blonde. 

Bokuto turned to him, waving widely, asking him to come. In a long breath, Akaashi adjusted his back on his shoulder and joined the small group. And the more he was getting closer, the more he was growing annoyed. Kuroo was looking at him with an expression that Akaashi didn’t like at all, eyes squinting and grin so wide and teasing that Akaashi was sure it made children cry more often than once. It surely didn’t help when Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at him, posing an elbow on Bokuto’s shoulders, trying and failing to look cool.

The poor boy didn’t have time to say anything that Akaashi snapped, unable to restrain himself, “You look even stupider than I thought. No wonder why you and Bokuto-san get along so well.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and Bokuto indignantly whined at his side. Akaashi heard a snort and looked to the side at the blonde who was determined to keep his gaze on the ground, but who couldn’t seem to refrain his laugh. Akaashi couldn’t even find in himself the will to smile, he just really needed sleep and peace. A look at Kuroo made him wince though, as the boy was still looking at him, eyes wide, blinking stupidly. 

Okay, _maybe_ that had been uncalled for, and pretty rude for a first meeting. He shouldn’t have gone off like that. Sighing deeply, Akaashi resigned himself in apologizing but got cut off by the large grin spreading again on the taller’s mouth. Akaashi frowned, almost recoiling at how even more playful his smirk grew, with a tilt in his eyes that wasn’t here a few minutes before. 

“That’s some rude words for a pretty mouth like yours.” Kuroo countered, crossing his arms confidently. 

Akaashi’s heart missed a beat for half a second, as he stood there, speechless. He vaguely registered Bokuto gasping, kicking Kuroo in the ribs, but the captain didn’t budge, keeping his eyes locked into blue ones. Akaashi squinted further, mind momentarily flicking to the mark on his neck. It occurred to him that Kuroo was waiting for an answer, analyzing his reaction. So Akaashi simply said, before turning his heels and walking in the opposite direction without a single care in the world: 

“Hell no.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It slightly got out of hand but this includes teasing, a study session, some walking under the rain and Kuroo being mocked by the gods. 
> 
> Day 3 - Rain

Kuroo didn’t believe in any higher power. He would walk through unfounded beliefs without any care in the world, would listen to myths and stories without batting an eye, and would suppress a sigh every time someone would mention karma. But truly, there had to be any gods or superior entities out there for him to keep on seeing his soulmate only when rain was pouring out of the sky. 

Kuroo guessed it was a reminder of his own misery, mirror of what was constantly running through his mind, head as foggy as the sky on a rainy day. It had started the first time they met at training camp so there was no way it was only due to hazard. There was a god out there making fun of him, and Kuroo would like to know what he did wrong in his life so he could fix it. 

It was the last day of training camp, and Kuroo was sitting on the outside stairs, staring at the drops of rain hitting the ground, letting the noise replace the screams of his messy thoughts. He had been trying to talk to Akaashi more than a dozen times throughout the week, ready to apologize and start things over. But each time, the raven haired boy would avoid him. Kuroo would have forgiven him, or understood and let him be, except that Akaashi wasn’t subtle to the slightest, leaving the table the moment he would come close, turning away if Kuroo would dare walk to him, always keeping a neutral face of displeasure. 

Kuroo was lost, truly. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such treatment. Sure, he had been pretty rude, but he wasn’t the one who started the fight, he simply answered it, thrilled of having such an interesting soulmate, delighted at the idea that their relationship could be fun and interesting. He had been lulled into thinking having a soulmate would mean both of them falling into each other’s arms the moment they met, and he found himself very disappointed. 

What was the point of having a soulmate if there was still the possibility of them not liking you? What was the point of having such a special bond if they still had to go through all the awkward socializing situations? He had always believed a soulmate would recognize the other and immediately know that they were meant to be. He didn’t mind the way, platonic or romantic, all he wanted was to be around his soulmate. Having someone that was suited for you and knowing that you were suited for them too was comforting and thrilling. 

So what did he have to do now that his soulmate had rejected him? Stay alone all his life? Lie and say he actually never found them, or that he didn’t even have one in the first place? The latter would be hard to hide really, the sentence tattooed on his neck was too easily noticeable. He didn’t want to be a burden for someone who clearly didn’t want him, but Kuroo had difficulties not trying, thinking that maybe they could work this out, refusing to give up without knowing why exactly Akaashi didn’t like him. 

Kuroo heard footsteps approaching before a small body sloped down on the ground next to him, sighing. 

“I looked for you everywhere,” Kenma said softly, taking his psp out of his jacket. 

The soft sound of the console added to the sound of the rain, light and tranquil, a noise Kuroo was much more accustomed to than the clatter of water against concrete. He scoffed. It was kind of ironic that Kenma had been the one searching for him when Kuroo usually was the one spending hours looking out for every hiding place in hope to find Kenma. 

“Got something today?” The blonde asked, tilting his head to the side to observe Kuroo’s reaction. Kenma knew too well how Kuroo’s body would tell the truth whenever his mouth would try to do the opposite. 

“I didn’t try,” Kuroo breathed out, finding no point in lying or hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Kenma frowned before looking back at his game. “That doesn’t sound like you.” 

“Figured I would let him be for his last day.” 

They stayed silent, none of them finding anything else to say. They knew anyway, unspoken words hovering over them but understanding washing over. Kuroo didn’t know how much time they spent in the silence, him looking at the rain or Kenma’s game, and Kenma silently playing at his side. Kuroo just knew that by this time, everyone was probably heading back to their buses. And he got confirmation when he heard his name over the rain. 

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Bokuto screamed from far away, and Kuroo’s head turned to spot him. His friend was waving at him exaggeratedly, a big radiant smile on his face. Akaashi was standing next to him, holding his own umbrella, looking at them. “See you soon!” 

Kuroo found himself cracking a smile at Bokuto’s unwavering great mood, and waved too. That seemed to suffice for Bokuto as he gave them a thumbs up and started walking back to his bus. Akaashi however, was just a few seconds behind. Kuroo frowned, waiting, and after what felt like hours, Akaashi simply waved at him, small, hesitant, just moving his hands, but he did. Kuroo’s eyes widened and he just had the time to wave back before Akaashi followed Bokuto. 

Kuroo stared at the now empty place, mind processing the moment again and again until he turned to Kenma with a smile. 

“Did you see-” He stopped when he noticed that Kenma was already smiling at him, and Kuroo’s grin grew wider. 

  
  


✷

  
  


Surprisingly enough, even with the cold slowly creeping in, the weather in Tokyo had been heavy and sunny for two weeks now, to Kuroo’s delight. He was excited knowing Nekoma had a practice match against Fukurodani this weekend and the sun had only made him even more eager to go. 

It’d been two months since the last training camp, hence two months since he had last seen Akaashi. They hadn’t talked at all since, but Kuroo would often ask about him to Bokuto. Bokuto assured him that Akaashi didn’t hate him, that he was just shy and maybe needed time to process that he was soulmate with an idiot like him. Kuroo countered that Bokuto wasn’t one to talk. Still, it was enough to put a bit of hope in his chest, and he promised himself to be kind and gentle with Akaashi. 

It didn't take a good start when Kuroo woke up on Saturday and looked at his window to see rain pouring like he had never seen. He tried to convince himself that it was nothing, that it couldn’t alter his good mood, but he felt his chest tighten anyway. He watched Kenma play all the way to Fukurodani on the bus, feeling stress building up in his chest. What if Bokuto had been wrong all along and Akaashi did hate him? 

“Stop thinking or you’ll faint.” Kenma mumbled, not even casting him a glance up, frowning at his game. 

Kuroo snorted, refraining himself to bite back, sighing instead to get rid of the tension in his shoulders that he didn’t even know he was holding. He leaned down a bit more against Kenma, looking over his shoulder as Kenma struggled through a level.

“It’s because that’s the blue one. The purple you’re searching for is actually in the other room.” He pointed out, posing his chin on Kenma's shoulder. 

The blonde huffed frustratedly but did as Kuroo said, turning around to go to the other room. Kuroo directed him to the purple boxe and Kenma’s shoulders relaxed once he won the level. 

“Thanks.” He murmured, already starting the next one. 

Kuroo hummed, laying his head back against his seat, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to sleep. Rain was still falling hard when they arrived, and all the team entered the gym half wet even with the umbrellas over their head. They bowed deeply, thanking everyone for the invitation. The moment they stepped into the gym Kuroo’s eyes searched for Akaashi, trailing around until he spotted him setting the ball to Bokuto. 

Kuroo’s breath got stuck in his chest as he stared at the setter, long hands raising up the air with an ease and a delicacy only he could master. His hair slowly moved around his head as he jumped, long body stretching up. Akaashi’s smile when he landed, satisfied with his move, made Kuroo’s heart miss a beat. 

“Stop staring,” Kenma called him out, rolling his eyes. 

Kuroo gulped, looking away. 

It turned out Bokuto was a complete dumbass that Kuroo couldn’t rely on, because Akaashi didn't act any differently than the first time they met. Except for acknowledging his presence with a slight nod, the setter ignored him all morning. Which was normal since they were actually playing, but still. 

Kuroo was giving his all on the court, blocking the spikes again and again trying to rile up Akaashi, trying to push him to edge and react. But it seemed like Akaashi was having a battle of his own against Kenma, and the only person Kuroo successfully upset was Bokuto. He was still happy with that, never wasting a way to tease his friend, still, he wanted to have that too with Akaashi. But he guessed it was a setter thing. 

They were all sitting on the floor after several sets, drinking and talking, slowly riding off the adrenaline of the games. It was nice, at least they all got to talk together. 

“I didn’t get too much into a mood today, right ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, smiling and he drank down half of his bottle in one go. 

Kuroo snorted, both hands posed behind him as a support, legs spread before him. He arched his brow, “Akaashi had to call you out four time in a single set Bo.” 

Bokuto whined in indignation as Akaashi looked at him, expressionless. 

“He wouldn’t have if you hadn’t acted like a pain the ass the whole match.” Akaashi pointed out, voice stern but calm. 

Kuroo hadn’t expected Akaashi to answer and he knew he swore to be gentle and kind, but he couldn’t help the smirk on his face, earning him Akaashi’s eyes roll. 

“Well, you’re the one to talk, Akaashi. You spent your time trying to mess with the brain of our team.” 

Kenma scrunched his nose up at Kuroo’s words, but kept his gaze on his phone, not daring to look up. The atmosphere was light and fun, unlike what it had been on the court, but Kuroo had lightened up a sparkle of rivalry back in the air. 

“At least, I used my brain for that.” Akaashi scoffed, crossing his legs. “I didn’t bet everything on sheer luck about how many times my arms could take powerful spikes.” 

Kuroo laughed, “Well, my arms  _ did _ bear all of them, didn’t they?” He added, arching a brow. 

Akaashi gave him a pointed look, and stood up, walking away to help the others clean. “Tell that to your injured finger.” 

Kuroo’s brows shot up in surprise, as he watched Akaashi’s back. He instinctively touched his middle finger, not putting any pressure on it, knowing how much it would hurt. He did injure his finger trying to block a spike, but he thought he had been subtle enough not to let it shown. He was surprised that Akaashi noticed it, and warmth spread in his chest at the thought of it. 

“Dude,” Bokuto breathed out, tone drowning in disbelief, “how do you expect Akaashi to be nice to you if you’re mean to him?” 

Kuroo’s face distorted in indignation and he bit back, “He’s the one who started.” 

“Well you don’t have to answer back!” Bokuto shot at him, frowning. He stood up and jogged behind Akaashi, joining the others. 

Kenma snorted at his right and Kuroo looked at him. “You like this, don’t you?” The blonde affirmed more than asked, and Kuroo couldn’t even disagree. 

He scoffed, “Oh, shut up! You enjoyed it even more than me. I saw you out there, making eye contact with him and shit.” 

Kenma wrinkled his nose and looked up to glare at him. “I didn’t mean to, he was infuriating and  _ forced  _ me to look at him to know what he was chiming.” 

Kuroo chuckled slightly, straightening up before standing all together, holding a hand to his friend. Kenma sighed but took it, putting his phone on his bag. 

“Are you okay though?” Kuroo asked before they joined the cleaning, making sure to keep his voice low. Kenma nodded quietly. “Good.” 

  
  


✷

  
  


Kuroo frowned at the sky as he stepped out of the train, taking his phone out of his pocket to open Bokuto’s contact. He quickly typed, adjusting his bag on his shoulders.

>are you sure Akaashi’s not coming?

He didn’t even have time to lock his phone that Bokuto answered.

<told u already he’s not. just u and me.

Kuroo put his phone back in his pocket, not convinced. It’s been weeks since it’d rain, the sun proudly showing off despite the cold. But looking at the dark sky over him and sensing the heavy atmosphere, Kuroo couldn’t shake off the feeling that rain was about to show the tip of his nose. It didn’t comfort him knowing that today of all days, he and Bokuto were supposed to meet at Bokuto’s to study. 

He sighed, relaxing as he saw Bokuto’s house down the street, hurrying his steps. He opened the door without knocking - as the Bokutos have already asked him to three years ago, stepping out of his shoes and making his presence known. 

“I’m here!” He screamed. 

Two heads appeared at the two sides of the corridor, both totally identical. The two girls smiled at him, walking out of their room with outstretched arms. 

“Testu!” They both yelled at the same time and before he could even be prepared, he was hugged from all sides and tackled into strong arms. 

He couldn’t help laughing as his heart filled with warmth and he tried to push the women away without actually wanting to. He was used to the Bokuto sisters teasing him, treating him like they treated their own brother. His best friend appeared from his own room a few seconds after, reprimanding:

“Fuyumi, Motoko! Let him go!” 

The two sisters stopped tickling him, turning to their little brother who was frowning at them, arms crossed. They kept their arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, large grins on their lips. As much as Fuyumi and Motoko looked like each other, they looked nothing like their brother. If it wasn’t for the name, people wouldn’t even think they were related. 

“Don’t be mad, Kou. Share your best friend from time to time, he must be tired of you.” Motoko teased, and Kuroo mouthed a silent “that’s not true” at Koutarou. 

Fuyumi laughed at his side and let go of him, pushing her sister away. “Come on, go back to annoying your boyfriend on call, the boys have studies to do.” 

“As if they’re going to actually study,” Motoko snorted, but she walked back to her room anyway, winking at Kuroo as he shook his head in a laugh. 

Kuroo followed Bokuto into his room, walking passed the books and sheets spread on the ground and flopping down. Bokuto groaned as he sat down next to him. 

“I’ve been trying since this morning but I can’t focus enough to have an answer.” Bokuto sighed, rubbing his eyes frustratedly. 

Kuroo laughed slightly, nodding. It wasn’t the first time he’d come to Bokuto’s to help him, and he noticed his friend was more concentrated when he had someone working with him around and explaining when he needed help. Their final exam was approaching, and Kuroo thought it’d be nice to have some company too. 

They didn’t lose any time before starting, working through the subjects they had most difficulties about and helping each other when needed. They were still going one hour later, rain tapping against the window when laughs and screams echoed in the hallway. Bokuto frowned, standing up and opening his door. Kuroo looked at him, sighing, opting for a small break. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto yelped, and he quickly looked inside at Kuroo before stepping outside hastily. 

Kuroo groaned, hiding his head between his hands. He  _ knew _ it. He should have listened to his instinct and trusted the weather warning him. He heard footsteps and laughs approaching as his heartbeat quickened. It was stupid really, he didn’t know why he was so anxious about seeing Akaashi but he couldn’t help it. 

Bokuto entered the room first, shaking his head at him, eyes wide, and whispered loudly, “I swear, I didn’t know!”

Kuroo didn’t have time to answer that Akaashi appeared at the door, stopping in his tracks apparently as surprised as Kuroo to see each other here. His lips closed in a firm line, and Kuroo didn’t miss the way he looked behind him, as if envisaging to walk away. Kuroo’s heart squeezed. He waved anyway. 

“Hi Akaashi.” He whispered, smiling slightly. 

Akaashi bit his lip and nodded, letting his bag fall on the floor. 

“What are you doing here?” Bokuto asked, sitting back at his place. He added quickly, waving around, “Not that I don’t want you here! I’m just surprised, because I didn’t-”

“I texted you,” Akaashi cut him off and Bokuto sighed, relieved to be stopped. “But you didn’t answer. I know you work better with someone around, so I thought we could study together.”

Bokuto beamed, “That’s really nice Akaashi!" Akaashi nodded again as he sat down next to Bokuto, taking his own books out of his bag. “That’s actually perfect! You have a chemistry test next week, right? Kuroo is a god at chemistry, he can help you!”

Kuroo refrained from hiding in his hands again, even keeping his glare for himself instead of directing it to his friend as Akaashi turned to him, raising a brow. 

“I won’t say I’m a god,” Kuroo chuckled nervously, “But sure, I can help if you need.” 

Kuroo’s heart missed a beat when Akaashi nodded, the corner of his lips slowly moving up. “Didn’t know you were a nerd.” 

“Now, now,” Kuroo grinned as his anxiousness slowly faded away, “that’s not a way to talk to your senpai Akaashi.” 

Akashi snorted, and they all fell into a comfortable silence as they started studying again, the noise of pens scribbling on paper and the rain pouring on the window being the only sounds breaking the silence. Either Kuroo or Akaashi would bring back Bokuto to his books when he was starting to wander away, and they would help each other when one of them asked for it. 

The thing was that studying was way more difficult than Kuroo would like to admit. Focusing was almost impossible; his eyes would wander on the way Akaashi would push his glasses up his nose when he would bend down to write, or the way he would turn his pen between his hands, in a way that reminded him of Bokuto. Kuroo was certain after observing it several times that his best friend was the one teaching Akaashi how to flick a pen between his fingers. 

Kuroo didn’t even miss the way his lips would be a bit more red when he would bite on it, or when he would tap it with the tip of his pen. He spent more time staring at Akaashi hands messily scribbling on his notebook than actually learning his history chapter. Kuroo was slowly turning crazy. 

And that was when they were all studying by themselves. When Akaashi would look up at him, asking for help about a specific point in his lesson, Kuroo was  _ gone.  _ His heart would roar in his chest when Akaashi would look into his eyes when he’d explain something, nodding slightly with his brows furrowed in a way that was way too cute to be legal. He had to repress several gasps each time Akaashi would take the pens from his own hands to point out what he didn’t understand or to note down what Kuroo was saying. And when Akaashi laughed out loud when he made a chemistry pun, making his lungs scream for air, Kuroo had a huge revelation that slapped him hard in the face. 

He was screwed. 

Bokuto groaned two hours later, flopping over their homework and earning him two glares. He ignored them, whining. 

“It’s been three hours we need to stop.” 

Akaashi sighed, pulling his glasses up his nose and looking at Kuroo. Kuroo only shrugged, throwing his pen on Bokuto’s belly. 

“I think we worked enough for now.” He said, leaning his back against Bokuto’s bed. 

“We worked enough for the whole year.” Bokuto added, throwing his pen back at him. Kuroo laughed, catching it with one hand. “How about we watch a movie together? I could make some popcorn and we could settle in the living room.” 

Kuroo was about to agree, more than happy to spend some time with his friends, and even more if it meant spending more time with Akaashi, when the latter cleared his throat. 

“I’ll have to pass this time Bokuto-san. I have to cook for my mother tonight.” 

Kuroo’s shoulder sagged but he refrained himself from showing his disappointment on his face, teasing instead. 

“You’re really turning off an offer to spend some free time with two gods like us?” The moment the words escaped his mouth Kuroo wanted to swallow them back and why not hurry himself in the meantime. 

Akaashi turned to him, one eyebrow raised. “I’m actually afraid to lose some of my brain cells if I spend too much time with the both of you.”

“Akaashi! That’s mean! We helped you study!” Bokuto countered, sitting up to glare at his friend. 

“ _ I _ helped Akaashi.” Kuroo corrected, arching a brow at Bokuto. “You didn’t do shit.” 

“Come on man!” Bokuto screamed, hitting him so violently Kuroo fell to the side.

“No, really, I’m going.” Akaashi interrupted them before they could start a fight, packing his belongings. “You two have fun with the movie.” 

Bokuto nodded, gathering his own things and sending them on his bed before waving at the man. Kuroo waved back, and started packing his own things when Akaashi called him. When he looked up, the man was already at the door, head turned to him and hand resting on the wall. He was biting his lips, eyes looking to the side as if wondering if he should say something or not. Eventually, he looked at Kuroo, nodding. 

“Thanks for the help,” he smiled slightly, taping against the wall and adding before disappearing, leaving Kuroo’s heart bursting in his chest, “It was really helpful, we should do that again sometimes.” 

  
  


✷

  
  


“Wait!” Kuroo almost shouted, standing up on his feet quickly and attracting everyone’s eyes on him. He made his way between the several bodies sitting on the floor to Akaashi standing in the corridor who was murdering him with his eyes. Kuroo ignored it, “I’ll come with you.”

Kuroo knew too well he was being obvious right now but he didn’t care at all. He passed by Akaashi, not looking back into those angry eyes and walked out the house taking an umbrella with him. When he turned around at the door, waiting for the man to move, Akaashi finally sighed and followed him. 

“Why are you taking an umbrella?” Akaashi asked after Kuroo closed the door behind him. “It doesn’t seem like it’ll rain.”

Kuroo scoffed, thinking about all the times the sky decided to show him how miserable he felt that his soulmate didn’t want him in his life. He said instead, “Trust me on that one.”

They definitely were on better terms, if better terms meant stopping avoiding each other. Akaashi accepted the fact that he’d see Kuroo more often than he’d like to, and seemed to man up about it. They were still making progress on the talking part, but Kuroo was already more than happy that they could just hang out around everyone without any fights. 

Well, that was an overstatement. They still fought, a lot, but it grew more teasing, less hurtful and just fun. Kuroo liked it, and he didn’t miss a chance to rile up Akaashi. It was after all, one of the only ways to have his attention. 

“Hurry up or the bakery will close before we have the chance to get there. And I’ll put all the blame on you without regrets.” Akaashi grumbled, walking a bit ahead. 

Kuroo snorted and took a step further, catching up with his soulmate. It was pretty late indeed, but they were lucky enough to find the bakery still open with some leftovers from the day. It wasn’t as big and beautiful as the original cake but it was still better than nothing. 

Today was Bokuto’s birthday, and he had decided to hold a party at his house with some of his friends. Of course, it didn’t go as planned, and Bokuto being Bokuto insisted on bringing the cake in the living room where everyone was seated. Except that, as expected, he dropped it. He spent at least thirty minutes sulking until Akaashi offered to go to the nearest bakery to buy another one. Kuroo just tagged along.

“Well, I’m not sure that’ll be enough for everyone,” Kuroo said as he paid the treats before Akaashi could, “but it’s the best we can do.” 

Akaashi hummed, taking the boxes from the countertop and turning around to head outside. Kuroo waited for his change, thanking the woman before turning on his heels too. He stopped as he saw Akaashi standing in front of the door, looking outside, unmoving. Kuroo was about to question him when he noticed the drops of water on the glass door. 

“Really?” Akaashi mumbled frustratedly under his breath, making Kuroo laugh. 

Kuroo just passed by him, pushing the door before opening his umbrella, looking at Akaashi with a raised brow, a grin spreading on his lips. Akaashi glared at him, closing his lips into a firm line and sighed deeply before giving in and joining him. 

They walked side by side, elbows touching and footsteps following the other’s. Kuroo made sure Akaashi was safe from the rain, not caring one bit for the droplets on his own jacket. He looked down to the side to see Akaashi frowning at the boxes, as if they were the reason why he found himself stuck in this situation. 

“It’s the gods way to mock me.” Kuroo chuckled, hoping to fill the silence. 

Akaashi snorted but finally took his eyes off the treats to look at him, eyebrows up. “You don’t need their help to do that. You’re more than capable to do it yourself.” 

Kuroo laughed, feeling his heart warming at the slight smile on Akaashi’s lips. Feeling bold, he gently pushed the man with his shoulders, sending Akaashi stumbling a bit. Unfortunately, Kuroo hadn’t put the boxes into consideration and Akaashi gasped as they slid in his hands, menacing to fall. Kuroo immediately helped him stabilize everything in a yelp, momentarily forgetting about the umbrella. When he looked up to Akaashi, noticing the drops of water on his glasses, Kuroo swore and straightened up, covering them both again. 

“Sorry,” He breathed out, heart roaring in his chest. 

Kuroo flinched at the murderous glare and reached out for Akaashi’s glasses, taking them off his face. He quickly but gently managed to clean them with his shirt, balancing the umbrella in his arm. Then he turned to Akaashi again, and put back the glasses on his face, making sure to be tender not to hurt him. It’s only when he noticed the blush on Akaashi’s cheeks, and the way his eyes were wide open that Kuroo registered his gesture. 

Heat flooded up his face and he looked away, holding back the umbrella properly and turning to the street, clearing his throat. He stuttered out a small ‘sorry’, embarrassment taking over himself. As they started walking in silence, each one of Kuroo’s steps was punctuated with a loud ‘idiot’ in his mind. After a few minutes, Akaashi sighed, relaxing his shoulders and Kuroo unconsciously did the same. 

“If we’re coming back without any cake I’ll tell Bokuto-san it’s your fault.” Akaashi grumbled. 

Kuroo laughed, it was still a bit stiff and weird but he really appreciated Akaashi’s attempt to soften the mood so he played along, keeping his shoulder and hands to himself this time. 

“He’d be so disappointed that he’d stop talking to me the whole night.” He didn’t even dare take a look at his friend, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk. 

Akaashi scoffed. “He’ll never let it be. He’ll bring it back on the table in ten years. ‘Remember that time you called me an idiot because I dropped my cake but then you came back home with empty hands when you were supposed to bring back a new one?’” Akaashi imitated Bokuto, making his voice a bit higher than usual. 

Kuroo couldn’t help himself; he laughed out loud, free hand resting on his chest as he slowly bent backwards. The imitation was perfect and Bokuto would indeed never let him go with it. He heard Akaashi chuckle at his side and his heart jumped in his chest as his mind tried to record the sound to keep it forever. 

“Can't believe you hate me to the point you would destroy our friendship.” Kuroo breathed out between two laughs, trying to calm down. 

Akaashi shook his head. “As if anything could break your friendship. You’re both glued to each other for life.” Kuroo grinned at him and Akaashi looked down, his smile not leaving his face. Kuroo was about to add something when Akaashi cut him off, murmuring, “And I don’t hate you.” 

His voice had been so soft and quiet that Kuroo’s heart missed a beat, sending the air out of his lungs. His feet stopped working as he blinked stupidly, eyes wide. Akaashi stopped two steps further, turning around to face him, annoyance displayed on his face. But Kuroo wasn’t a fool, Akaashi’s cheeks were pink and he wouldn’t look at Kuroo. 

“What now?” Akaashi growled, shifting his weight on his feet. 

Kuroo’s lips dangerously turned up, and Akaashi groaned at the sighed of it, shoulder sagging as he turned around to keep on walking, not caring for the rain. But Kuroo caught up with him easily. 

“I heard that,” Kuroo chanted before biting his lips. 

“Shut up.” 

“I love you too.” Kuroo blurted out in a light tone. He was teasing, purposely making fun of Akaashi, but he would be damned if that wasn’t the truth. He watched happily as Akaashi’s ears turned red. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“No need to. I can translate.” 

“Your translator is broken.” 

“It works great, thank you very much.” 

And if from now on, each time Akaashi would say something mean about him Kuroo would answer with a teasing ‘maybe, but you love me’, that was only for the two of them and the pouring sky to witness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say at first chapter, but here’s my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/_no0emiie?s=21) for those who want to scream at me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Before reading, please understand that there is mention of alcohol and a very long and rather hot make out. There is nothing sexual though, just a kiss. If you’re okay with all of that; you can proceed! 
> 
> Day 4 - Drunk (confessions)

It was graduation day. Well, not really. First, because graduation day was yesterday, and second, because it wasn’t his but Kenma and Akaashi’s graduation. Kuroo was just here for the party, which was  _ not _ how he thought it would go. 

The party was at Bokuto’s, which would actually become Bokuto and Akaashi’s soon since the two had decided to live together for college. There were balloons of every color everywhere that didn’t match with the decorations, people were gathered talking and laughing in the living room and there were countless drinks in the kitchen. 

Kuroo wasn’t sure it was the kind of party that Kenma and Akaashi actually liked, but again, the night hadn’t been what he had expected in the first place. Because the moment he stepped foot into the apartment with Kenma, his eyes landed on Akaashi laughing freely with a teammate, cheeks pink and holding a glass in his hand. 

“Bro!” Bokuto screamed, blocking his view before pulling him into a hug. “What took you so long? We’ve been waiting for you.” 

Bokuto let go of him, turning to give a quick kiss to Kenma’s forehead before sliding to the side so they could join the party. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Kenma forgot a game we had to go back.” Kuroo chuckled, scratching the back of his head, eyes darting back to Akaashi. 

That was a lie, and Kenma was kind enough not to call him out on it, simply scrunching up his nose. Actually, Kenma had to drag him out of their apartment, making them late for a good twenty minutes. Kuroo would have never thought it would happen one day, and yet. The thing was he didn’t want to go to this party, Akaashi was here, there was alcohol nearby, and Kuroo was positive he would do something stupid that involved these two things. 

He could have simply swore not to get drunk, but that was almost impossible, knowing he would deal with being ignored with the liquors. Kenma swore he would prevent Kuroo from doing anything stupid, and it wasn’t that Kuroo didn’t trust him, but rather that Kuroo didn’t trust Kenma when it concerned Akaashi. The blonde had teased him way too much about Akaashi since they met three years ago, and it was absolutely not funny. 

“Come on! Everyone’s already here.” Bokuto chirped, taking Kenma by the hand and leading them to the living room. 

There was a free place next to Akaashi that Kuroo assumed were Bokuto’s but even if the two toned haired boy decided to sit somewhere else, Kuroo wasn’t a masochist to the point he would take the free seat. Akaashi and he had grown closer during those last years, teasing and making fun of the other which was the only way they knew how to talk with one another. If they weren’t against each other, they were teaming up against Bokuto or Kenma. So really, he had nothing to be afraid of. Except that these past few weeks, Akaashi had been pretty… violent. Constantly frustrated, glaring at Kuroo for absolutely no reason, talking to him so coldly Kuroo felt like he was at the north pole. It was unsettling and Kuroo didn’t want to receive this treatment tonight. 

But truly, it was a lost cause. Compared to the Akaashi Kuroo got a glance at in the entry, the moment he sat down between the others Akaashi’s lips remained closed in a firm line, brows knitting together and never relaxing again. He would eye Kuroo from time to time before looking away and mumbling something incomprehensible in his breath, shoving another glass down his throat. People started moving, some playing games in the kitchen while others decided to talk outside in front of the building. A few people stayed in the living room, talking happily. 

Bokuto was sitting on the ground, back leaned against the wall with Kenma between his arms, both looking at the game Kenma was playing. Kuroo couldn’t help but look at them, purposely avoiding looking at Akaashi. He was happy for his two best friends, but he couldn’t help the bittersweet feeling in his chest that was squeezing his heart to death. Kenma deserved someone as full of life as Bokuto, and Bokuto deserved someone as loving as Kenma, that wasn’t the problem. 

The thing was that it all happened so fast. One day they were just all friends, barely even seeing each other but still talking regularly, and the other Kenma dared to look up for a fraction of a second - enough to meet Bokuto’s eyes. Who would have thought a simple eye contact could be that life changing? If he had to be honest, he would have never thought the two of them would be compatible, they were so opposite it was just hard to imagine. He should have known better as a learning scientist. 

As soon as both friends were able to see colors, they wouldn’t get out of each other for a single second. Well, maybe Kuroo was being dramatic, but that was how it felt. They immediately started dating, and even if they didn’t do as much as hand holding in public, the power of their bond was evident for anyone who would look at them. They were soulmates after all. That was what soulmate was supposed to be.

He cast a quick look to Akaashi, who was frowning at his glass, probably not listening to what Konoha was saying. Kuroo sighed, biting his lips. It’s not that he wasn’t happy for Bokuto and Kenma, he was just confused, and maybe jealous. Akaashi and he weren’t that much opposite, they were pretty much alike if he had to be honest. So why was it so hard for them to have something like their best friends? Kuroo firmly believed Akaashi didn’t want him this way; they were friends - at least Kuroo hoped so. He had always thought soulmates were perfect for each other, so if Kuroo wanted to have more than friendship with Akaashi, why wasn’t the feeling mutual? Why had it been three years since they met but they were still back at step one? 

When Akaashi swallowed his sixth glass in one go, coughing and wincing at the taste, Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore. He sighed, standing up, and posed his hands on Akaashi’s wrist, preventing him from drinking the next one he had already poured. Akaashi squinted at him, but said nothing. Kuroo sat down next to him, taking the glass from Akaashi’s hold, and drinking it. 

“I think it’s enough for you tonight.” Kuroo said, smiling. “What are you trying to do? Put yourself in a coma?” 

Akaashi scoffed. Okay, maybe Kuroo wasn’t one to talk. He did have one or two drinks flowing in his blood, however, he wasn’t being reckless like Akaashi right now. 

“I’m enjoying my night free of any homework before I find myself crawling on assignment.” He countered crossing his arms and arching a brow. “Why do you even care?”

Kuroo laughed and gently put the empty glass on the ground before turning to Akaashi again, smiling fondly. “Because I don’t want you to get hurt, idiot.” 

They looked at each other for a while, silence wrapping them in a warm embrace as they lost themselves in their thoughts and their eyes. After what felt like eternity, where Kuroo’s breath found itself stuck in his lungs, taking away all his ability to think, Akaashi groaned, falling back against the couch and hiding his head behind his hands. 

“Why are you so freaking pretty!” He growled behind his hands, voice coming out muffled. 

Kuroo froze, blinking stupidly as his heart gave up on him. Deprived of both blood and oxygen, his brain felt dizzy and he couldn’t do anything else but stare. Did Akaashi really call him  _ pretty _ ? It sounded more of an insult than anything else if Kuroo had to be honest, but still. He registered a snort at his side and Kuroo turned away to see Kenma still sitting on the ground with his psp on his lap, Bokuto looked over his shoulder. Kenma took a sip of his own drink, looking at him with a devil smirk. Kuroo turned back to Akaashi, and almost jumped at the hatred look blue eyes were throwing at him. 

“This is so fucking unfair.” Akaashi straightened up, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You’re just here, being good looking, and- and hot!” he winced, as if it pained him to admit. “And you don’t even know how much effect it can have on people.” 

Kuroo was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to do or say. It was the first time someone complimented him that angrily, and the words felt like venom that actually tasted like honey. But Akaashi didn’t seem to be done. 

“With your whole shitty personality, being all cute and funny and freaking dumb.” Akaashi was now sitting a few centimeters away from him, his finger touching and pushing further into Kuroo’s shoulder. “You and your stupid need to help others and always be happy for them. You and your stupid hair that grew more fluffy each year giving me the need to feel how soft they actually are. You and your fucking disgusted face and those awful lips that I can’t help but ask myself what do they freaking taste like.” 

Kuroo gulped, gazing into Akaashi’s blue eyes a few inches away, so close he could feel Akaashi’s breath on his skin. His heart was beating so loud in his chest he first thought Bokuto put music in the apartment. Kuroo licked his lips as reflex and Akaashi’s eyes followed the gesture before he groaned again, letting his head fall backwards. Kuroo was about to say something when Akaashi straightened and without any warning, put his hands on Kuroo’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Surprised at first, Kuroo stood there, unable to move, his brain definitely giving up on him. When he finally understood, the feeling of Akaashi’s lips moving against his own, lips firm and wet, the pressure so strong it almost hurt, Kuroo moved, putting his own hands on Akaashi’s sides, pulling him closer. 

Akaashi gasped against his lips and they both paused for half a second as a shiver ran through Kuroo’s spine. Their mouths moved again, flesh against flesh, searching desperately for the taste of the other behind the alcohol. Akaashi gently played with Kuroo’s hair on his nape and Kuroo sighed in the kiss. Akaashi took advantage of it as he licked Kuroo’s lips, his tongue finding its way into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo almost groaned at the warmth, his tongue coming to meet Akaashi’s as they both started to sway around, fighting for dominance. 

Akaashi pulled on Kuroo’s hair trying to deepen the kiss, trying to take over, slightly sitting up on his knees. But Kuroo wasn’t going to back down when he had been insulted like that a few seconds earlier, even if it was supposedly a compliment. His hands trailed up Akaashi’s back, caressing his shoulder and then his neck before finding his place on Akaashi’s cheeks. He straightened himself too, just enough to be at the same height, making Akaashi groan. The sound echoed in Kuroo’s whole body, from his head to his toe and he had to make himself violence not to moan. 

His heart was ready to burst, his lungs were filled with everything but air and he was at the edge of the chiasm, ready to fall or explode, he didn’t know which one yet. All he knew was Akaashi’s hands on his skin, pulling on his hair, Akaashi lips against his own and Akaashi’s tongue fighting against his. They were still straightening up to the point they were now both kneeled on the couch. Even now it didn’t seem enough for Akaashi as he carefully put one leg out of the couch and started standing up. Kuroo followed his mouth, and he stood up too, and soon enough they were both standing. Akaashi whined and Kuroo scoffed, his height giving him advantage, even if Akaashi did stand up on his tiptoes to try. 

But Kuroo didn’t give him satisfaction as he bent down a bit, taking the best of his weight to suck on Akaashi’s tongue, putting more force, more pressure into their kiss. Akaashi’s hand trailed to Kuroo’s pecs and he tapped out. 

“Okay. Okay, stop.” He breathed out painfully, voice trembling against Kuroo’s lips. 

Akaashi tried to get away from his hold but Kuroo chased him, biting on his lower lips until Akaashi hit him again. Kuroo laughed, feeling dizzy and completely out of breath and Akaashi hid his face between the crock of his neck, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck you.” Akaashi spoke, breath tickling his skin. 

Kuroo laughed again, trailing soft kisses on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Do it yourself, coward.” 

Akaashi didn’t have time to answer that Kenma interrupted, and they both looked at him to see his disgusted face, and Bokuto’s wide eyes, “Please, don’t.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit special since it’s told in a third point of view. So here is the following of the story, but in Bokuto’s POV! Hope you’ll like it! 
> 
> Day 6 - Stealing clothes.

Bokuto hated when people would say he was as dense as a brick. Okay, maybe to some extent, that was true. More often than not, he had always been the last to know about anything, and the things he would be suspicious about would reveal to be totally false. But he was perfectly capable of being observant. 

On the court for example, he was smart enough to notice his opponent antics, and the small opening they would unintentionally give him. Funnily enough, even if he sucked at games, he was pretty observant in them. He couldn’t play for his life, but at least he would notice the small important things when watching someone play. So overall, he wasn’t dumb or dense, there were just things easier to notice than others. 

But this time, he was positive he was approaching a secret before everyone else and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He had been eyeing it for a week now, observing Akaashi’s habits and expressions and thinking about it when his brain was bored enough. He couldn’t pinpoint why exactly it seemed important, but he was sure it was pretty big news. 

“Kou, stop fidgeting,” Kenma mumbled and Bokuto froze, letting go of Kenma’s shirt. 

“Sorry,” he answered, sighing. He tried to smooth the crumpled tissue, but Kenma kicked his hand. “Ah, sorry.” 

Bokuto felt Kenma sigh against his chest, and he settled his chin on the blonde’s shoulder, keeping his arms around the small frame. Kenma paused his game, letting his psp down before cuddling closer. 

“So, what is it?” Kenma asked, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

“What’s bothering you?” He repeated, letting Bokuto tangle their fingers together, playing with them like he played with cat’s paws. 

Bokuto was silent for a moment, frowning at the TV facing them. After a few seconds, he spoke, “Do you think Akaashi and Kuroo are dating?” 

Kenma moved, pulling away from his chest to look at him and Bokuto whined at the sudden cold, frowning at Kenma for breaking their comfortable hold. Kenma furrowed his brows back at him. 

“Did Akaashi tell you that?” He asked, mouth slowly moving to a pout. 

“No,” Bokuto answered, shaking his head. “I just have a feeling.” 

Kenma looked at him for a while, thinking, before humming and turning back to their previous position, unpausing his game. Bokuto sighed in contentment. 

“I don’t think so,” Kenma said, wiggling his toes against Bokuto’s exposed legs. “Kuroo is a terrible liar, I would have noticed if they were actually dating. They’re just turning around each other again, like two idiots.” 

Bokuto only hummed in response, still not convinced.

  
  


✷

  
  


Out of breath, Bokuyo opened his door, quickly getting rid of his running shoes. He wiped the sweat on his skin with a small towel, heading to the kitchen where he intended to grab something to eat. He was surprised to find Akaashi already up, pouring coffee into his favorite mug. 

“Akaashi?” 

The man turned to him, giving him a small smile before taking his cup and sitting on the table. Bokuto opened his bottle and filled it with water before turning again to his friend, frowning. 

“Where were you last night?” Bokuto asked, and emptied the bottle in one go. “You weren’t here when I woke up this morning.” 

Akaashi refused to look at him, eyes trailing to the coffee as he drank it carefully. He shrugged. “I was studying at that coffee shop in town.” 

“All night?” Bokuto screamed, and Akaashi winced. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I have an important assignment next week.” Akaashi simply answered, shrugging again. 

Bokuto took a bowl in a cupboard and grabbed his cereal box before sitting in front of his best friend to eat. He carefully looked as Akaashi scrolled on his phone, taking in his soft hair, neatly brushed and clean, and observing his face, soft and serene, as if he hadn’t been awake all night. It was even frightening how Akaashi’s eye bags seemed less purple, almost rested. There was something off in the way Akaashi was neatly dressed, almost too perfectly for someone who spent the night out. 

Bokuto fidgeted with his spoon, looking up and down from Akaashi to his bowl, his legs bouncing. It wasn’t even a minute before Akaashi sighed, posing his phone aside and looking up at him. 

“Where’s Kenma?” Akaashi asked, and it did nothing to soothe Bokuto’s fidgeting.

On the contrary, Bokuto’s face fell at the name, looking at the corridor. “He’s still sleeping in my room.” 

Akaashi hummed, keeping his eyes on him, waiting. Bokuto hated it, he felt as if he was being scrutinized, which maybe he was. And maybe Akaashi was purposely doing it so Bokuto would finally say what he had in mind. It worked. 

“Akaashi, do you not like Kenma?” He said in a breath, locking eyes into green ones. 

He was still fidgeting, brows furrowed together and lips closed in a firm line, afraid of the answer. It was a genuine question, a bit out of the blue that clearly surprised Akaashi who raised his brow slightly. But it was a question that had been running into Bokuto’s mind for weeks now. It didn’t come out of nowhere for him though. These last weeks, Kenma felt comfortable enough to spend some nights at their apartment and it made Bokuto very happy. The thing was that Akaashi tended to disappear during those nights, whether he’d be closing himself into his room or going out for the whole night, always going somewhere to supposedly study. 

This apartment was as much Akaashi’s as it was his, and Bokuto didn’t want Akaashi to feel like he didn’t belong here. Bokuto would be happy to leave him the house if needed, or sleep at Kenma’s if it was bothering his friend. He was sure Kuroo wouldn’t mind them crashing out at his and Kenma’s apartment. Kuroo would just tease them both about it, but nothing more. 

“What makes you think that?” Akaashi asked, cautious. 

Bokuto shrugged, “You’re never here when Kenma is around, so I just thought you didn’t like him. Which, is fine really, I don’t want to force you into anything. I mean, I thought you two were good friends after all these years so I didn’t think him staying here from time to time would be a problem for you.” Bokuto started rambling, his legs bouncing more forcefully under the table, his breakfast long forgotten. “I mean, I should have asked first, I’m sorry. But I don’t want you to think it’s not your house anymore. I mean we could always go sleep at Kenma’s, if you want. I’d ask Kuroo first of course, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. And-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted, and Bokuto’s mouth shut down so quickly that his jaws collided. Akaashi sighed, posing his cup of coffee on the table. “I don’t mind. Kenma’s a friend, and you’re a friend, so I don’t mind you spending time together in the house.” 

Bokuto frowned. As much as he wanted to believe Akaashi, he had difficulties doing so. He couldn’t think of a reason why Akaashi would suddenly feel the urge to go study outside when he was fine studying in the living room when Kenma wasn’t here. But then again, he didn’t want to be a burden, so he said nothing, nodding calmly and shoving cereals into his mouth. 

  
  


✷

  
  


Bokuto was sitting on the couch, watching a series when Akaashi walked out of the bathroom, going for a coffee in the kitchen. Bokuto couldn’t help but stare, as the weird feeling in his chest appeared again. There was something wrong with Akaashi.. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly, but he just knew it. It wasn’t in his attitude, Akaashi was gracious and lazy as ever, preparing his coffee while looking at his phone. It wasn’t in his expression, he seemed fine. As fine as he could on a Saturday morning. He was wearing his usual weekend jogging, dressed for a movie marathon day. 

Akaashi turned around, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Bokuto’s eyes on him. “What?” he asked hesitantly, frowning. 

Bokuto’s mind clicked, and his brows shot up. “You have a new shirt.” 

Akaashi looked down at his shirt, and his lips closed in a firm line before he nodded, walking to the couch without looking at Bokuto. It was the first time Bokuto saw him wearing a shirt that large. It wasn’t much of Akaashi’s style, but he guessed it was just to hang out around the house. He looked at the text printed on it and laughed. 

“I didn’t know you liked science jokes Akaashi!” Bokuto said cheerfully, sitting back on the couch, the weird feeling flying away. 

Akaashi was quick to bring his cup to his lips, drinking the hot coffee slowly. He hummed, and Bokuto let it go, giving the controller to his friend so he could choose the first movie of the day. 

  
  


✷

  
  


Since that day, Bokuto found out that Akaashi actually liked wearing large tee-shirts on lazy days. Most of them had small jokes on them, that Bokuto couldn’t understand and that he’d find himself asking Kuroo about when they would meet. It became a habit seeing Akaashi walking around on Saturdays with a large shirt and jogging. So Bokuto couldn’t pinpoint why today’s shirt irked him a bit. 

He crossed paths with Akaashi leaving his bedroom in the morning, wearing a red shirt that felt too familiar - which couldn't be since he had never seen it on Akaashi before. He brushed it off though, going to the living room where Kenma was waiting, playing a game on his phone. Bokuto sat down at his side, giving a slight kiss on the blonde’s hair before picking up the controller. He chose the movie, and waited patiently for Akaashi to come and join them. 

When his friend finally walked into the living room, taking a seat next to him, Bokuto pressed play, crossing his legs happily. He loved these kinds of days, just chilling around the house watching movies, with nothing else in mind. No volleyball, no classes, no problems. Just his boyfriend, his friend and him. He liked it when it was only Akaashi and him, of course, but with Kenma snuggled at his side, everything was ten times better. He really should invite Kuroo next time. 

Bokuto felt Kenma bending down, and he looked as the blonde looked at Akaashi, before sitting back again, smirk covering his lips. Bokuto was about to ask when Kenma spoke up. 

“That’s a cool shirt you have here, Keiji.” 

Bokuto turned to his friend, looking again at the red shirt, frowning. He still didn’t know why it looked so familiar, but Kenma pointing it out made him think about it again. Akaashi tensed at his side, and Bokuto looked up to his face to see the slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Thanks,” Akaashi croaked out, refusing to look at anything else than the tv. 

“Where did you borrow it?” Kenma continued, and the teasing in his voice made Bokuto realize. 

He snapped his fingers, turning his full body to Akaashi, and smiling widely, happy that he finally found out where he had seen this shirt before. “I know! Kuroo has the same shirt! I remember him wearing his three times in a row one week and saying it was because it had emotional value.” Bokuto laughed, sitting back on the couch. “I had to tell him it was gross before he changed it. But he would still wear it one time per week.” 

Kenma snorted at his side and Akaashi hid his face between his hands. The blonde was about to say something but the ring of his phone cut him off. Bokuroo looked as Kuroo’s name appeared on the screen and Kenma grinned madly, answering. 

“Yes?” 

Kuroo’s voice was loud enough for Bokuto and Akaashi to hear, as he asked, “Kenma, have you seen my shirt? I’m already late, Yaku is going to kill me but I can’t go through this day without my lucky one.” 

Kenma turned to Akaashi before saying, his smile not leaving his face, “You mean your red shirt? The one with the small black cat into the pocket that reminded me of your ugly face?” 

Bokuto watched, fascinated, as Akaashi literally curled on himself, bringing his legs up and hiding his face between his knees. The tip of his ears were matching the color of the shirt. 

“Rude Kenma!” Kuroo complained on the phone, and Kenma only snickered. 

“You mean the shirt I gave you for your birthday, that Akaashi is wearing right now?” 

The room fell silent, only broken by Akaashi’s whimper. Bokuto’s eyes grew wide as he looked between Kenma and Akaashi, mind working fifty miles an hour to connect the dots. And when Kuroo stuttered on the phone, he finally connected them. His brows shot up and he turned to his friend, screaming. 

“Akaashi! Are you dating Kuroo?” 

Kenma laughed at his left and Akaashi growled, sinking deeper than he already was, refusing to look up. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bokuto continued, slightly vexed. “I’m your best friend! I deserve to know if you’re fucking my other best friend!” 

“Oh my god,” Akaashi cried out at the same time Kuroo screamed Bokuto’s name indignantly on the phone. 

Kenma only laughed, kicking Bokuto’s side and putting Kuroo on speaker. “I’m not sure they're actually dating yet, Kou.” 

Bokuto frowned. “Then what? They're fuck buddies or something? Like friends with benefits?” 

“God, please end me.” Kuroo groaned over the phone. There was a beat before he added before hanging up. “Kenma, you’re a dead man.” 

Kenma only snickered in response, turning to Akaashi and looking completely pleased with the outcome. Bokuto was still waiting for an answer, body facing his friend. 

“That’s what you were doing every time Kenma was home?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

Akaashi finally got out of his hiding place to glare at him. His look would have been scary if it weren’t for his crimson face. Bokuto still raised his hands up in surrender, arching his brows. 

“Just asking, just asking!” He almost screamed, lips slightly turning into a smile. 

They all put their attention back on the movie, and Bokuto waited a few seconds before speaking again, tilting his head to Akaashi who was still very red. 

“You should date. You’re missing on the best part by only being fuck buddies.” He said seriously, frowning. 

Akaashi threw a pillow at his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last chapter of this week! The next update will be random, just a prose I’ve written and thought I could include in kuroaka week. 
> 
> Thank you for joining me in this, I hope you enjoyed it! And for those who like character studies and prose, see you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not really a sequel to the previous chapters, even though it can take place in the same universe if you want. It’s just a vent/character study that turned somehow into prose? idk lmao. But thought I could add it here; so here u go! 
> 
> Day 7 - Free : Ocean

Akaashi felt the water tickling his ankles before seeing it, and looked down to observe the scum disappear on his skin. The salt left a sweet tingling, hanging on his feet as if to keep the memory of the man facing the ocean, certain that he could conquer it. 

Yet, Akaashi was far away from wanting to.. 

He had no desire to challenge such magnificence, too smart to fight it, or maybe too sheep to even think about it. He has never been able to face the ocean that was his own life, so why would he prove what he knew was impossible? The waves were too powerful, the wind too staggering. The ocean was deep, it hid in his arms the greatest secrets of the universe; one single leap into the unknown would bring Akaashi into a hole that he would never be able to escape. 

He felt more secure on the beach, feet anchored in the hot sand, strongly enough to resist the water’s call. It was what Akaashi had been doing all his life: looking from afar what he dreamed to have, what he craved to try, but staying at the shore where he knew he was safe. 

Akaashi sighed. He felt his legs quivering, his lungs squeezing, and his eyes burning. He bit his lip and sat down slowly, unconcerned about the water drenching his clothes. The water continued its come and go, imperturbable. Akaashi would have liked to be that strong, to be capable of standing still when facing changes, to keep on going despite the mistakes and to contour the obstacles. He would have loved to be able to walk through the difficulties, coming out of them stronger and happier like the ocean raging against a storm to end up victorious and greater than ever. 

But he wasn’t an ocean. He was only stardust among cosmic elements, he was only energy among others, minuscule compared to the universe. He was just Akaashi Keiji, a man of twenty-two years old, incapable of reaching his goal, reduced to accepting what life gave him. He was neither great, nor magnificent. Only a grain of sand among so many, trampled all day long while he would observe the others tasting a bite of success, a sip of the hope of the salted water. 

The sun had already set behind the horizon, leaving behind him a slightly orange glow, a gradient of blue and powdered pink. He hadn’t noticed, but tears were flowing on his cheeks, glacial, burning, to the image of the cold wrapping tenderly. The sand freshened up under his feet and the wind rose, sparking a shiver. 

Akaashi was exhausted. 

He no longer wanted anything. He didn’t want to go back and face the storm that was his life anymore. He would like to change, to give a new shine to his life, give birth to a new sparkle in his heart. But he didn’t have any strength left, he was tired of fighting, exhausted from swimming against the current. For once, he wanted to stay here, floating on the waves, letting his body be taken away for a while, a small moment in which time would stop. 

If only. 

He heard footsteps behind him, light but firm, calm and certain, like this constant presence that he had at his side for many years now. Akaashi didn’t need to turn around to know who was joining him. He felt a plaid on his shoulders as two large hands gently tried to cover his whole body, careful not to let the tissue fall into the water. Kuroo squatted at his side, keeping an arm around his shoulder. His free hand found his cheeks and he fondly wiped the tears that fell on his skin. 

“It’s starting to get cold,” Kuroo murmured, and Akaashi leaned slightly against him, seeking for warmth. “You should come back.” 

Akaashi turned around, staring at Kuroo’s expression, searching in his eyes and his brows furrowed by worry for the tranquility he had always been able to find. Kuroo had always been his secret garden, the only place where he could be himself, the good and the bad, with the broken parts as much as the completed ones. A place of his own, where he could plunge without fearing getting lost, where the depth and the intensity of his eyes weren’t unknown. 

Kuroo was an ocean; but an ocean in which Akaashi wasn’t afraid to jump. 

Kuroo leaned in, putting his lips on Akaashi’s forehead and Akaashi closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation for a few seconds. Seconds that appeared eternity, as if time had stopped. It was Kuroo’s effect; the ability to slow down time for a while, allowing Akaashi to breath, to hold on. 

Akaashi nodded when he opened his eyes. Kuroo had always been his key, his lifeguard, a presence that helped him cross any oceans and any storms, knowing that he would get up one day. Maybe not stronger, maybe not happier, but alive. 

He stood up with Kuroo’s help, and hand in hand, they turned toward the vacation home, ready to come back. They would go back to Tokyo tomorrow, and fall into routine again. 

Akaashi didn’t look back to the ocean; he didn’t have any reasons. It was fruitless to fight this ocean, he already had one to face in his life. The warmth in the crook of his hand and the calm presence at his side soothed him in his journey, giving him hope that this time, the wind would be merciful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was a lot of fun! I wasn’t supposed to write that much for it but the love I have for that ship that deserve to be loved was too strong ahah. Thank you for reading this little story, hope you liked it!


End file.
